


Step by Step

by Izuspp



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-15
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:46:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26485888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Izuspp/pseuds/Izuspp
Summary: La suerte jamás acompañó a Erwin en toda su vida, por más que se esforzaba, nada salía como él esperaba. Cansado de esta situación, decide emprender un viaje en busca de un lugar en donde la fortuna le sonriera, hasta que, estando al borde de la muerte, al fin logra encontrar ese lugar
Relationships: Levi/Erwin Smith
Comments: 4
Kudos: 6





	1. I. Buena y mala fortuna

**Author's Note:**

> Bienvenidos a un nuevo proyecto y gracias por acompañarme. Una vez más, una de mis ideas para un One Shot, terminó convirtiéndose en long fic. Pero esta nueva modalidad de capítulos cortos, también me permite traerles capítulos más seguido (o al menos eso espero)
> 
> El título del fanfic es basado en una canción de The Alan Parsons Project, que lleva el mismo nombre. No es nuevo que me inspire en música para los fanfics y es la segunda vez que uso a este artista, ya que mi primer EruRi (Dancing on a highwire) también lo fue. Aunque lo curioso es que, en ambos casos, primero escribí el fic y la historia me recordó a las canciones. Así que aquí lo tienen y espero que lo disfruten.

La vida no había resultado ser lo que esperaba para Erwin Smith. A pesar de que siempre daba todo de sí, y que se esforzaba mucho para salir adelante; las cosas muy rara vez le salían como él esperaba. Erwin era una persona responsable, confiable y sobre todo, muy inteligente; pero la mala suerte siempre le acompañaba. Donde quiera que fuera, intentara lo que intentara, la vida se empeñaba en burlarse en su cara, cada vez.

Y eso, había sido así desde que tenía memoria. Un claro ejemplo de ello, fue cuando era pequeño y le rogó mucho a su padre, para que le dejara tener una mascota. Luego de mucho insistir, su progenitor aceptó su petición, pero para la desgracia del niño, el perrito que adoptaron, fue atropellado cuando se zafó de su correa en su primer paseo. Y esa fue solo una, de las tantas desgracias por las que tuvo que pasar a lo largo de su vida:

Un rayo le cayó a la casa del árbol que tanto les costó a él y a su padre construir, se incendió completamente, con todo y árbol. Un niño acostumbraba a golpearlo en la escuela, y cuando decidió defenderse, le golpeó tan fuerte, que su rival terminó desplomado sobre la calzada y con el golpe, se le cayeron dos dientes. El castigo que le dieron a Erwin tanto en la escuela como en su casa, fue largo e injusto. Y en su adolescencia, las penurias continuaron. Desde lo más absurdo como una que otra broma pesada que le jugaron sus compañeros, hasta cosas más hirientes, como cuando su mejor amigo Nile, le robó a la chica que le gustaba.

La mala suerte le siguió en su vida adulta, con dificultades económicas, problemas con sus vecinos, en la empresa en la que trabajaba, y la incapacidad de lograr ninguno de sus sueños o metas. Increíblemente, Erwin nunca se deprimió por nada de esto. Cada obstáculo que la vida le ponía en el camino, era para él una nueva oportunidad de aprendizaje, de fortalecerse y salir adelante. Siempre vio la vida de manera positiva, mas nunca encontró la manera de cambiar su suerte.

Hasta que un día, su padre cayó gravemente enfermo y al poco tiempo, murió. Ese oscuro episodio logró que, por primera vez, Erwin se deprimiera y se hartara de su mala suerte. Ya nada podía ser peor para él, había perdido a su único familiar y la única persona que siempre estuvo a su lado en los peores momentos. ¿Ahora qué iba a hacer sin su padre? Se preguntaba.

Sin embargo, luego de haber pasado su duelo, se dijo a sí mismo que no podía darse por vencido, que debía seguir esforzándose, pero esta vez, haría algo fuera de lo corriente, para darle vuelta a su situación. Erwin jamás fue una persona que se dejara vencer, y no iba a comenzar a hacerlo en ese momento. Así que, juntó todos sus ahorros, vendió sus pertenencias y tomó la decisión de recorrer los caminos, como un viajero. Viviría al día, y buscaría una oportunidad de surgir en otro lugar, así fuera haciendo trabajos que no iban acorde a lo que había estudiado, así tuviese que hacer un gran esfuerzo, no se dejaría abatir y encontraría su lugar en el mundo.

Así, Erwin emprendió un viaje en búsqueda de un lugar al cual pertenecer, y donde la vida comenzara a sonreírle. Anduvo por mucho tiempo, varios años, vagando por las ciudades y costas, por el campo y las urbes; adquirió mucha experiencia y conocimiento, y se topó en el camino con muchas personas que, le tendieron la mano, le enseñaron cosas o le permitieron trabajar un tiempo, para poder subsistir.

Erwin llegó a pensar que tal vez, su lugar no era ninguno en específico, que no tenía que establecerse en alguna ubicación geográfica para poder vivir, simplemente podía seguir andando de un pueblo a otro, de una ciudad a otra. Sin embargo, la suerte que nunca estaba de su lado, le jugó sucia ese crudo invierno:

El hombre había llegado a una vasta campiña, en donde solo había campos de cultivo y granjas muy lejos una de la otra. El poblado más cercano se encontraba a varios días a pie, y ningún conductor de los pocos vehículos que pasaban, parecía tener la confianza suficiente, para recoger a un extraño que caminaba al lado de la carretera, en medio de esa fuerte nevada, y sabiendo que una tormenta se avecinaba.

El mayor problema era, que Erwin no sabía que se acercaba esa tormenta, su teléfono y toda la tecnología, la había abandonado desde que comenzó su viaje y tampoco contaba con dinero para ofrecerle a ningún granjero, para que lo dejara quedarse su casa, mientras pasaba la ventisca. De hecho, Erwin se había quedado sin recursos hacía días y había estado haciendo rendir la poca comida que le quedaba, por lo que tampoco tenía muchas fuerzas.

La tormenta arreció, haciéndole la visibilidad casi imposible. No veía más allá de la distancia que abarcaba su brazo estirado hacia el frente, moría de frío, hambre y debilidad. No tenía ya muchas fuerzas para continuar, y sabía que no tenía esperanzas de que alguien lo auxiliara; había que estar loco para salir con esa tormenta. Así que, cuando sus piernas dejaron de responderle, se dejó caer sobre la carretera, pensando en que había llegado al final de sus días. Tenía muchos arrepentimientos, y deseó haber podido hacer más, pero, todas las decisiones que había tomado, sumadas a su falta de buena fortuna, le habían llevado hasta donde estaba. Pensó que al menos, había gastado los últimos años haciendo lo que quería; y que no le había ido del todo mal. Así que, con ese pensamiento, cerró sus ojos y cayó inconsciente.

* * *

Erwin sintió el calor reanimando su cuerpo y su consciencia poco a poco, después de haber estado a punto de congelarse en la tormenta de nieve; aquella sensación era reconfortante. Luego de un tiempo, que no supo si fueron minutos, horas o días, logró recuperar su consciencia por completo y recordó lo que había sucedido. Se preguntaba si había muerto y se encontraba en el paraíso. Si así era, no quería abrir sus ojos, solo deseaba quedarse allí, entre esa suave sensación y la calidez extendiéndose por su cuerpo.

— ¿Hasta qué hora piensas quedarte allí? Ya me di cuenta de que despertaste.

Una voz masculina rompió el cómodo silencio en el que se encontraba. De la impresión, Erwin abrió sus ojos de pronto, acostumbrándose rápidamente a la luz y enfocando la imagen. Se encontraba en una cabaña, acostado sobre un mullido sofá y cubierto por un grueso edredón de diseño a cuadros. Al voltear a ver la fuente de la luz, se trataba de una chimenea, cuyo fuego repiqueteaba y ardía con intensidad. Erwin entendió inmediatamente, de dónde provenía ese agradable calor que había logrado revivirlo.

— Aún no puedo creer lo afortunado que eres. Pensar que hubieses muerto fácilmente en esa tormenta, y aquí estás, con las mejillas sonrosadas y durmiendo a pierna suelta, sin vergüenza alguna.

Erwin buscó rápidamente con la vista, al dueño de esa voz. Se incorporó y volteó a ver hacia todos lados, hasta que en la puerta que daba hacia lo que parecía ser la cocina de aquella vivienda, encontró a un hombre bajo, de cabello negro y con una agria expresión en su rostro.

— Buenas… ¿noches? — Pronunció Erwin a como pudo, tenía la garganta seca y comenzó a toser debido a eso; además, no sabía si era de día o de noche a ciencia cierta.

— Bebe esto, te hará bien. — El hombrecillo se acercó y le entregó una taza de té caliente. — Me llamo Levi.

— ¡Gracias, Levi! —Aceptó la taza y le sonrió con amabilidad— Mi nombre es Erwin Smith. ¿Es esta tu casa? —Terminó preguntando torpemente, ya que le avergonzaba averiguar cómo había llegado allí en primer lugar.

— Creo que es obvio. —Contestó Levi de mala gana, mientras se sentaba en el otro sillón— Dime, Erwin. ¿Qué demonios estabas haciendo caminando en media tormenta? ¿Acaso querías morir?

— Yo… —Erwin tomó un trago de su té, dejando que el delicioso sabor inundara su boca y el líquido calentara su garganta, hasta llegar a su estómago— Sinceramente, no sabía que habría una tormenta, me tomó por sorpresa y cuando me di cuenta, era demasiado tarde.

— ¿Qué clase de tonto eres? —Le increpó, levantando una de sus cejas— Debo decir que eres un idiota con suerte, si no te hubiese encontrado, estarías muerto.

— La suerte no es algo que me haya acompañado en mi vida, pero me alegra que por primera vez, la dama de la fortuna me sonriera y te pusiera en el camino. —Erwin le sonrió, profundamente agradecido— Y tú, ¿qué hacías en la tormenta?

— Tuve que ir al pueblo por provisiones, pero tardé más de lo que pensaba. Realmente fue una coincidencia el que lograra verte en el camino, justo en el momento en el que te desplomabas en media carretera. Si no te hubiese visto, te hubiera atropellado con mi camioneta.

— Oh, entonces agradezco a la buena suerte, por haberme puesto en tu camino, en el momento justo, Levi. Pero, hay algo que no me queda claro, ¿vives con alguien más?

— Vivo solo…

— Entonces, ¿cómo es que…?

— ¿Crees que por mi estatura, no puedo cargar a alguien como tú? De seguro vienes de la ciudad, eso explicaría tu ignorancia y tus prejuicios estúpidos.

— Discúlpame, no era mi intención ofenderte.

— En resumen, te desmayaste frente a mi camioneta, te recogí y te coloqué en mi sofá. Han pasado unas cuantas horas, no creas que caíste en coma ni nada por el estilo, de ser así, te hubiese echado al río, para que la corriente de llevase.

— Nuevamente agradezco tu amabilidad y todo lo que hiciste por mí. Levi, no tengo dinero para pagarte, pero, en compensación, puedo ayudarte en lo que sea que necesites. Es cierto que soy de la ciudad, sin embargo, en mis viajes he aprendido muchas cosas y sé que habrá algo en lo que pueda serte útil.

— No lo veo necesario, simplemente lárgate de mi casa, cuando el clima haya mejorado…

Ante la negativa de su salvador, Erwin se levantó del sofá. Los ojos de Levi se abrieron por unos segundos, al notar la verdadera estatura de aquel hombre, ya que cuando lo rescató, no se percató de que fuese tan grande.

— Por favor, haré lo que sea, siento que tengo una deuda muy grande contigo, y no podría irme sin saldarla.

— Supongo que, no me haría daño un poco de ayuda en el viñedo. Aunque estamos en invierno, el trabajo siempre abunda… —Recapacitó, pensando en que, para variar, ese hombre alto y fornido, sí podría serle de ayuda.

— ¿Eres vinicultor1?

— Tengo un pequeño viñedo, simplemente suplo un par de pueblos cercanos, pero es suficiente para vivir. No soy un citadino ostentoso y vago después de todo. Valoro el trabajo duro y tener lo justo para subsistir, es suficiente para vivir una vida digna; así que jamás me he planteado contratar empleados, ni ampliar mis terrenos. Pero si tanto insistes, te dejaré que pagues tu deuda. Fue difícil arrastrar tu pesado trasero hasta mi sala, de todas formas.

—¡Gracias, Levi! Prometo que daré mi mejor esfuerzo.

Levi Ackerman, era un humilde viticultor, quien había aprendido aquel oficio de su tío y había heredado el viñedo de él, cuando el hombre murió unos años atrás. Levi vivió solo desde entonces, ya que era bastante huraño, además, se le dificultaba y hasta le molestaba relacionarse con otros. También, era un hombre sumamente trabajador, detestaba a la gente perezosa, por lo que ver el entusiasmo con el que Erwin le pidió dejar que le ayudara, fue lo que lo convenció de dejarlo trabajar.

También pensó que a lo sumo serían unos días y el hombre se iría y le dejaría en paz. Así que, simplemente aceptó, sin llegar a saber que aquel encuentro fortuito, les cambiaría la vida a ambos.

Continuará...

* * *

** 1  ** **Según investigué, existe el viticultor quien es el agricultor que cultiva la vid y el vinicultor quien se dedica a la producción del vino. En este caso, Levi hace ambas labores, por lo que decidí escoger vinicultor para nombrar su oficio.**

**¡Espero que les haya gustado! Quise escribir una historia tranquila, fluff y con bastante aprendizaje, he investigado bastante para este fic. No se preocupen que no va a haber drama, ni sufrimiento ni nada por el estilo. Como les digo, es una historia bastante pacífica, para quien se quiere dar un respiro de la intensidad.**

**También, les comunico que esta semana ya regreso de nuevo a la universidad, así que no puedo prometerles un horario de actualización como con Beyond, el fic que estoy publicando actualmente cada 4 días. Además, para esta historia, también tengo que irme inventando la trama a conforme la escribo, porque como les digo, el one shot se me convirtió en long fic y honestamente, solo tenía planeado el marco principal.**

**Aún así, no les voy a fallar dejándolo sin actualizar por meses, mínimo un capítulo al mes en el peor de los casos.**

**Por favor, si me leen agradezco sus opiniones, la verdad me tiene algo desilusionada que ya nadie me tiene fe y no leen mis fics porque piensan que me iré a hiatus de nuevo ;_;**


	2. Invierno. Parte I

Debido a que la ventisca iba a tardar un poco en amainar y todo estaba cubierto de nieve, imposibilitando las labores propias del campo de cultivo, Levi le indicó a Erwin que de momento, podría ayudarle simplemente con las labores de la casa.

Así que Erwin se la pasó un par de días únicamente barriendo, lavando trastos y haciendo otras labores mundanas. También, tomó el puesto de “chef oficial” de la casa, ya que desde la primera cena que Levi le preparó, se percató de que el granjero no cocinaba nada bien, de hecho, cocinaba horriblemente.

— Mi tío era el que siempre cocinaba y nunca me enseñó, tendrás que soportar el sabor. — Se disculpó el granjero, al ver la expresión de asco que Erwin puso, no pudiendo disimular lo mucho que le había disgustado el sabor de esa comida. Aunque en el fondo, a Levi realmente no le importaba en lo más mínimo que aquel desconocido tuviese que someterse a la tortura de sus comidas, ya mucho estaba ganando con tener algo para comer.

— ¡Oh, no! No está tan mal, en serio. —Intentó mentir Erwin.

— No trates de engañarme, pusiste cara de estar comiendo mierda. Pero no me ofende, sé que mi comida no sabe muy bien, pero es lo único que puedo hacer. —Se encogió de hombros, mientras continuaba comiendo de aquella sopa tóxica que había preparado. Su paladar ya estaba acostumbrado, pero Erwin, estaba seguro de que no sería capaz de consumir platillos así todos los días, no si quería evitar morir de diarrea.

— ¡Tengo una idea! ¿Qué tal si a partir de mañana, yo cocino? ¡Seré tu cocinero personal!

— Haz lo que quieras. Después de todo, odio cocinar. —Eso no era ninguna mentira, además de no saber cocinar, Levi no le ponía el más mínimo esfuerzo, porque no le gustaba prepararla. Así que tener a alguien que hiciera ese trabajo por él, era una gran ventaja y estaba seguro de que, aunque Erwin tampoco supiese cocinar, nada iba a saber tan terrible como sus platillos.

Pero al día siguiente, mientras más comía, más se sorprendía y se convencía, de que había sido un golpe de suerte el que Erwin hubiese llegado a su casa. Con ese clima tan molesto, era reconfortante poder llenar su estómago con deliciosa comida, preparada con dedicación. Ya que, se notaba a leguas que Erwin le había puesto mucho empeño y el sabor de su cuchara era excepcional. Levi estaba seguro de que nunca había probado nada tan delicioso, ni siquiera cuando se encontraba de humor para ir a comer algo a algún pequeño restaurante, de los pueblos aledaños a su casa.

Al tercer día desde que Erwin llegó, ya no nevaba tan fuerte y Levi le indicó que mientras esperaban que la nieve se derritiera un poco, para poder trabajar en el viñedo, le iba a mostrar cómo hacer otras labores de la granja. Además de las vides, Levi tenía una vaca que le daba leche y unas cuantas gallinas para los huevos, así no tenía que gastar tanto en esos comestibles, o cuando tenía exceso, podía intercambiarlos por otras cosas en el pueblo o venderlos.

— ¿Qué tenemos aquí? ¡Un lindo ternerito! Jamás lo hubiese imaginado. — Exclamó el rubio al entrar al establo y encontrar a la vaca con su cría.

— ¿Acaso crees que las vacas dan leche mágicamente? Por fuerza deben parir para poder producirla. Pero yo no soy ningún bastardo sin corazón, que le arrancaría su cría. Prefiero dejar que crezca junto a su madre y venderlo cuando ya no necesite de ella.

— Oh ya veo.

— Además, mientras más feliz sea la vaca, mejor calidad tendrá su leche. Se nota que eres un citadino ignorante, esto es conocimiento básico.

— Lo bueno es que ahora me enseñarás todas estas cosas. —Erwin le sonrió abiertamente— ¡Prometo esforzarme para pagar toda tu amabilidad!

— Como sea… —Bufó Levi, quien no estaba acostumbrado a tener compañía humana y menos, de personas tan amables y optimistas como Erwin— Acércate, te explicaré cómo ordeñarla.

A pesar de que Levi era bastante brusco para expresarse, resultó ser un buen maestro y Erwin, al ser tan inteligente, también era muy buen alumno. Con solo una breve explicación, fue capaz de aprender la manera correcta de ordeñar a la vaca, claro que tuvo que practicar un rato, pero no fue nada tan desastroso como Levi pensaba que sería.

Aunque no corrió con la misma suerte, a la hora de recoger los huevos de las gallinas.

— Solo tienes que recogerlos y colocarlos en este canasto, cualquier idiota podría hacerlo. —Le dijo el granjero.

Sin embargo, parecía que Erwin no era “cualquier idiota”, sino uno con muy mala suerte. Estaba contento de haber recogido los huevos, pero para su desgracia, se resbaló al pisar excremento de gallina, se cayó y todos los huevos fueron a dar al suelo, rompiéndose en el acto, sin poder salvar ni uno solo.

El regaño de Levi fue monumental, Erwin fue tratado con palabras que jamás había escuchado. Levi no terminaba de gritarle lo inútil que era, y cuánto deseaba “haber dejado su miserable trasero congelarse en la ventisca”. El rubio no paraba de disculparse, pero al parecer la pérdida de aquellos huevos, era una cosa muy grave. Tiempo después, Erwin aprendería que Levi no poseía mucho dinero y que aquel acontecimiento le significaba una pérdida bastante grande, pero en ese momento, no comprendía demasiado bien, por qué Levi se había enojado tanto con él.

Por un par de días, Erwin se autocastigó sin prepararse desayuno a sí mismo, y cuando Levi le preguntaba, simplemente le decía que no se sentía muy bien del estómago y que prefería no desayunar. Hacer las labores del hogar con el estómago vacío, no era nada agradable, pero Erwin no encontró otra manera de compensar su torpeza. Levi por su parte, sabía que el rubio mentía y le conmovió bastante que hiciera eso para intentar expiar su error, pero no le dijo nada, pensando en que era bueno para él, volverse más fuerte y hacerse responsable por sus errores, aunque no hubiese sido su culpa en primer lugar.

—Es mejor que tomes tu desayuno mañana Erwin, ya que comenzaremos a trabajar en el campo. —Le advirtió Levi, cuando el rubio ya llevaba cinco días viviendo con él. La nieve se había derretido lo suficiente como para retomar las labores de campo y el granjero estaba ansioso por comenzar, ya que había perdido mucho tiempo.

— ¡Eso suena muy bien! Ya quiero aprender cómo cuidar de las vides. Estoy seguro de que será divertido.

— Ya veremos si piensas eso mañana. Por hoy, ve a abrigarte, iremos al pueblo.

— ¿Iremos por provisiones?

— Iremos por ropa para ti. ¿Piensas que puedes trabajar con lo que traes puesto? Esto es una granja, no una pasarela de modas.

— Tienes razón… Pero, Levi, yo no tengo dinero como para poder…

— Yo pagaré por la ropa. En el peor de los casos, tu deuda conmigo se acrecentará y tendrás que trabajar para mí por más tiempo. Si no te gusta la idea, siempre puedes largarte de mi casa en seguida.

— ¡De ninguna manera! Tengo una deuda contigo y pienso pagarla, así me tome todo el año. Me salvaste la vida Levi, no podía irme sin compensarte de alguna manera por ello.

Una hora después, se encontraban en uno de los pueblos cercanos a la granja de Levi, el lugar no era tan moderno y tampoco había demasiadas tiendas, mucho menos, tiendas de ropa. Así que Levi le llevó a la que siempre acudía, cuando tenía que comprar algún tipo de indumentaria. En el lugar, Levi se encargó de escoger unas cuantas camisas, un par de pantalones cómodos y unas botas de hule para Erwin.

— Creo que con esto bastará por ahora, aunque te ensucies, puedes lavar la ropa en la noche y dejarla al lado de la chimenea para que se seque.

— No te preocupes Levi, es más que suficiente. —A Erwin no le hacía mucha gracia eso de lavar ropa a mano, pero Levi no poseía una lavadora ni nada por el estilo. Tenía muy pocos electrodomésticos de hecho: la cocina, el calentador de agua, el teléfono fijo y un viejo radio, con el que escuchaba el reporte del clima diariamente y a veces música. Ni siquiera tenía televisión, ya que a Levi no le gustaba enterarse de las horribles cosas que ocurrían en el mundo, y solo le interesaba vivir tranquilamente en su viñedo. Además, todo eso le ayudaba mucho a ahorrar en la cuenta de electricidad. A veces ni siquiera encendía las luces eléctricas y se las apañaba con lámparas o velas.

Una vez que Erwin se hubo probado la ropa, para asegurarse de que sí le quedaba, pasaron a la caja registradora para que Levi pudiese pagar por ella.

— ¡Levi, muchacho! Hace tiempo no te veía por acá. ¿Compras ropa nueva para celebrar tu cumpleaños? —Le saludó la dueña de la tienda, quien conocía a Levi desde niño, ya que toda su vida siempre había comprado allí.

— Estoy comprando ropa para mi empleado. —Contestó Levi de mala gana, señalando con el dedo pulgar a Erwin, quien se encontraba tras él.

— ¡Ah entiendo! Me alegra que hayas decidido contratar a alguien, siempre he dicho que el trabajo del viñedo es demasiado para ti. —Comentó mientras registraba la mercadería y le cobraba

Levi no reaccionó, ni le contestó, a lo que la mujer continuó hablando.

— Recuerdo que Kenny siempre me decía, que le alegraba que cumplieses años el día de navidad, así se ahorraba un regalo. —La mujer procedió a lanzar una carcajada, que a Levi no le hizo la menor gracia.

— Qué conveniente. —Añadió Erwin, analizando esa nueva información que había obtenido de aquella parlanchina señora. Aunque desvió su mirada hacia el techo, cuando Levi le volteó a ver con el ceño fruncido y cara de que le mataría, si hacía otro comentario.

Luego de las compras, Levi le indicó a Erwin que podían almorzar en la taberna del pueblo y tomar una cerveza antes de regresar. No trabajarían sino hasta el día siguiente, así que se podían tomar el resto de la tarde libre si así lo querían. Comieron en silencio, algunas personas se acercaban a saludar a Levi, quien les respondía con gestos leves o gruñidos que, Erwin no sabía interpretar. Todo eso, hizo que en la cabeza del rubio se formaran dudas, acerca de la persona con la que había terminado viviendo. Sin embargo, no se atrevió a preguntarle nada en el momento.

Al terminar, pasaron a la tienda de abarrotes del pueblo, en donde Levi adquirió algunos víveres que le estaban haciendo falta y finalmente, regresaron a la camioneta para volver a casa. Erwin miraba por la ventana, golpeteando con su dedo índice en señal de impaciencia, hasta que no pudo aguantarlo más y decidió indagar con respecto a la duda que tenía.

— Oye Levi, se nota que las personas del pueblo te tienen mucho aprecio y se preocupan por el hecho de que vivas solo.

— Son un puñado de pueblerinos cuyas vidas son tan aburridas, que la única diversión que tienen es meterse en los asuntos ajenos.

— ¿Eso crees? A mí me pareció genuina amabilidad. Levi, ¿puedo preguntar por qué decidiste vivir solo? Pienso que debe ser muy solitario estar todo el tiempo tan aislado de los demás, acompañado únicamente de animales y plantas. ¿No has pensado en casarte, por ejemplo?

— No, no puedes preguntarlo y tampoco he pensado en eso. —Contestó Levi secamente.

Erwin entendió perfectamente, que era un tema el cual Levi no quería abordar, así que decidió que no era prudente insistirle con ello. El hecho de que estuviesen viviendo juntos, no le daba derecho a interrogarlo sobre su vida privada de ese modo, así que más bien pensó que había sido demasiado maleducado al hacer ese tipo de preguntas.

— Disculpa, olvida que dije eso. —Agregó cabizbajo— Espero hacerlo bien mañana, no sé nada sobre agricultura, así que pondré mucha atención para no arruinarlo. —Se apresuró a cambiar el tema para disipar un poco la atmósfera incómoda que se había formado entre ellos.

Levi emitió un sonido ininteligible y continuó conduciendo, sin apartar la vista del camino ni un solo segundo. El resto del día cada quien estuvo por su parte, Erwin aprovechó para acomodar su nueva ropa en el armario de su habitación, alegre y agradecido con la consideración que Levi había tenido con él. Y no solo ese día, desde que lo salvó, a pesar de ser un tipo algo rudo y que no se pudiese decir que lo trataba bien todo el tiempo, en el fondo era demasiado amable. Por ejemplo, Erwin ocupaba la habitación de su difunto tío.

 _“Al viejo no se le va a quitar lo muerto si usas su habitación, aunque yo que tú, sacaría ese colchón a orear.”_ Fue lo que Levi le dijo, al entregarle el cuarto.

Al cerrar la puerta del armario, Erwin notó un anticuado calendario que colgaba de la puerta de este, entonces, recordó lo que la mujer de la tienda de ropa había dicho.

—Pronto será el cumpleaños de Levi… tendré que pensar en algo para obsequiarle. ¿Qué podrá ser bueno? —Erwin sintió que lo correcto era darle algún presente, más que su cumpleaños era en navidad. Pero, tenía bastantes limitaciones: por un lado, no tenía nada de dinero, ni manera de conseguirlo y por el otro, no conocía a Levi en absoluto, así que no tenía idea de sus gustos.

— Supongo que aún tengo suficiente tiempo como para averiguarlo. —Declaró con optimismo y bajó a la cocina, para comenzar a preparar la cena.

* * *

Al día siguiente, Levi le despertó muy temprano, sacudiéndolo bruscamente, ya que Erwin no quería levantarse. Cuando logró salir de la cama, se dedicó a preparar el desayuno, mientras Levi recogía la leche y los huevos del día y alimentaba a los animales.

A Erwin le gustaba acompañarlo cuando realizaba esas labores, ya que se le hacía de alguna manera reconfortante, ver cómo Levi cambiaba totalmente cuando cuidaba de ellos. Se aseguraba de cepillar a su vaca y al ternero, mientras les hablaba o incluso a veces les cantaba alguna canción suavemente. Erwin no lo había visto sonreír mucho, pero, las pocas veces que lo hacía, era cuando se dirigía a sus animales. El granjero era hasta cariñoso con ellos, acariciándolos y agradeciéndoles por los productos proporcionados, aunque sabía que no le comprendían. Pero, de algún modo, Erwin sentía que los animales estaban agradecidos con él también.

Sin embargo, ese día debían tomárselo más en serio, ya que comenzarían a trabajar el campo y Levi tenía mucho que enseñarle, de manera que se dividieron las tareas de la mañana y desde temprano, estaban listos para comenzar.

Levi le llevó al campo en donde se encontraba el viñedo. Se trataba de un campo bastante amplio, lleno de las plantas que se encontraban en hileras, sostenidas por cables y estacas de madera. Erwin ni siquiera sabía qué tenía que hacer, pero al ver la cantidad de vides que estaban allí sembradas, sabía que no era un trabajo fácil y creció en él una mayor admiración, de la que ya sentía por Levi. Pensó que, arreglárselas solo, con todo ese trabajo, de seguro no era nada fácil, así que impresionado, albergó un nuevo sentimiento hacia Levi, que le hizo desear aún más aprender rápidamente el trabajo, para así poder ayudarle.

—Lo primero que tienes que saber, es que la vid tiene un ciclo anual. Durante cada estación, se le dan cuidados diferentes, las uvas podrán ser recolectadas hasta el otoño.

—Eso quiere decir, que hace poco fue el período de la cosecha.

—Así es. —Levi señaló hacia una edificación pequeña que se encontraba al otro lado del campo de cultivo— En ese almacén es donde preparo los vinos. Como mi producción es limitada, únicamente hago vinos jóvenes, aunque intento tener unas cuantas botellas de crianza y reserva1. Vender una o dos botellas de ese vino de vez en cuando, es muy útil.

— Oh, ya veo…

— No tienes ni la menor idea de lo que te estoy hablando, ¿cierto?

— No, ni un poco. Me gusta beber vino, pero me declaro completamente ignorante. —Erwin rio nerviosamente, admitiendo su desconocimiento del tema.

— En todo caso, no es importante que sepas nada de eso ahora. —Levi se agachó, tomando una de las plantas que estaban a sus pies— Por ahora, debes saber que en invierno las vides “descansan”. Debido al frío, la savia no fluye por la planta. —Comenzó a explicarle, indicándole con un gesto que se agachara también, para que pudiese observar mejor la planta.

Erwin obedeció inmediatamente y se arrodilló junto a Levi, posando su mirada directamente sobre la planta, intentando entender la anatomía de la misma, mientras le ponía atención a lo que Levi le explicaba.

— En este momento del año, cuando la vid no tiene hojas ni frutos, es cuando se realiza la poda.

— ¿Podarla? ¿No sería mejor dejar que crecieran mucho, para tener más producción?

— Tú creciste mucho y no veo que hayas producido nada. —Levi suspiró resignado, ante la falta de conocimiento de Erwin y se armó de paciencia para explicarle todo desde el principio— No podemos dejar que las plantas se extiendan descontroladamente, además, la calidad del sabor de las uvas, depende del tamaño de la planta. Mientras menos sarmientos o ramas, tenga la vid, más savia les llegará y mejores serán los racimos de las uvas que broten de cada uno. La idea es tener pocos racimos de buena calidad, y no muchos de calidad pobre, de lo contrario, será un desperdicio ya que no se puede hacer vino con uvas deficientes.

— ¡Tiene lógica! Entonces, debemos cortar los… sarmientos, para permitir que solo unos pocos se desarrollen.

— Además, es importante realizarlo cuando la temperatura es más alta para que la madera cicatrice más rápidamente y no se dañe la planta por el frío.

Levi continuó dándole detalles a Erwin, sobre cómo saber cuáles sarmientos debía cortar y cuáles no, la correcta manera de hacerlo, las diferentes partes de la planta y otro tipo de consideraciones. Erwin le escuchaba con gran interés y fascinación, se notaba que era algo que a Levi le gustaba mucho y de lo cual poseía gran conocimiento.

— Debemos hacer esto para cada una de las plantas. A todas se les trata distinto, hay que analizar cuál será el mejor lugar para cortar cada una y cuáles ramas se han de cortar, además cuántas yemas2 quedarán en cada rama. Así que, iremos despacio para que no lo arruines.

— ¡De acuerdo! Espero poder hacerlo bien.

— Más te vale rubio, si echas a perder mis plantas, tu trasero me pertenecerá por varios años hasta que puedas pagármelas.

— No me molestaría… —Replicó Erwin sin pensarlo— ¡Pero no quiere decir que seré descuidado! —Añadió, antes de que Levi le malinterpretara.

Esa mañana, trabajaron muy arduamente. Erwin poseía una condición física excelente, debido a mantenerse constantemente caminando y trabajando en sus viajes, pero nada se comparaba a trabajar varias horas seguidas realizando la misma tarea y encima, tener que parar al mediodía para preparar el almuerzo y finalizar el día cocinando la cena para ambos.

En la noche, después de comer, Erwin se dio un baño caliente y se tumbó sobre su cama, sumamente cansado y adolorido. Solo deseaba dormir por muchas horas, aunque sabía que al día siguiente tendría que levantarse temprano y repetir todo el proceso una y otra vez, hasta que terminaran con todas las plantas. Erwin estaba perdido en esos, poco alentadores pensamientos, cuando escuchó que tocaban a su puerta.

— Pasa, Levi.

El hombre abrió la puerta lentamente, pero se quedó en el portal, mirando a Erwin con una ceja enarcada y los puños sobre las caderas.

— Justo como lo sospechaba. Eres un bueno para nada que no soporta ni un día de trabajo.

— ¡Lo sé! —Se quejó Erwin, adolorido— Solo quiero morir un rato.

Levi suspiró y se acercó a la cama, tomando asiento a su lado. Erwin ni siquiera lo había vuelto a ver, estaba tan exhausto que no quería ni abrir sus ojos, sin embargo, al sentir las frías manos de Levi sobre su espalda, se sobresaltó, abrió los ojos y se volteó un poco para ver qué era lo que estaba pasando.

— ¿Qué demonios haces Erwin? Si no te volteas no puedo aplicarte el ungüento.

— ¿Ungüento?

— Para el dolor muscular. ¿O qué pensabas que estaba haciendo?

— ¿Me darás un masaje? —Erwin estaba en parte sorprendido, en parte avergonzado y en parte muy feliz, por aquel gesto tan considerado de Levi.

— Si no lo hago, mañana no podrás hacer nada. ¿De qué me sirve un empleado que no puede trabajar diariamente? —Explicó sin llegar a verle directamente a los ojos— ¿Lo quieres o no?

— Por favor. —Pidió Erwin, sonriéndole con amabilidad.

— Entonces quita esa cara de lambiscón y date la vuelta.

Erwin se volteó nuevamente, levantándose levemente cuando Levi se lo indicó, para poder quitarle su camisa. El granjero procedió a aplicar una pomada que se sentía caliente al contacto con su cuerpo. Levi le explicó que se trataba de un relajante muscular, que le ayudaría con el dolor.

—Sabes Levi, ya desde el principio te admiraba, pero ahora que sé que haces todo esto por tu cuenta todo el tiempo, te admiro mucho más. No me queda duda de que eres una persona increíble. —Confesó Erwin quedamente. Aunque no obtuvo respuesta por parte de su interlocutor.

El rubio cerró sus ojos, disfrutando del masaje en su espalda y posteriormente en sus brazos y piernas. Levi al parecer era muy hábil, y aunque sus manos estaban ásperas, producto del duro trabajo del campo, para Erwin fue muy placentero y terminó quedándose dormido, incluso antes de que Levi finalizara.

Levi terminó sus cuidados y notó que Erwin estaba como occiso. Bufó, cerró el frasco del ungüento y se levantó, abandonando la habitación; no sin antes colocarle el cobertor y apagar la luz, para que Erwin pudiese dormir cómoda y cálidamente.

No quería admitirlo, pero por alguna razón, la compañía de Erwin no le resultaba molesta. Salvo por las veces en las que cometía algún error, o hacía algo que le enfadara un poco, Erwin era un hombre cálido y amable, además de inteligente y muy trabajador; así que no le estorbaba como la mayoría de la gente que había conocido en su vida.

Entonces, Levi pensó que tal vez, había tenido mucha suerte de haber encontrado un empleado como él.

Continuará…

* * *

** 1 ** **Más adelante durante el fic, Levi le explicará a Erwin a qué se refiere con vinos jóvenes, de reserva y todo eso.**

** 2 ** **Las yemas de las vides son como nudos que se hacen en sus ramas, por lo general se podan las ramas dejando pocas yemas, unas dos o tres. Aunque si la gente lo hace mal, podría dejar ramas largas con muchas yemas, lo cual disminuye la calidad de las uvas.**

**Disculpen si en el momento se puso aburrida la explicación, pero me he tragado un montón de información acerca de los viñedos y aquí todos vamos a aprender a cuidar viñedos y hacer vino >:’v**

**Jajaja, bueno, me pareció un bonito detalle escribir cosas coherentes y no cualquier tontería, así que me di a la tarea de investigar mucho, pero si no les interesa, siempre pueden brincarse las partes de teoría ñ_ñ**

**¡Espero que les haya gustado! Y les prometo que ya no les voy a prometer (xD) fechas de actualización o frecuencia, porque nunca las cumplo jaja.**


End file.
